Invisible beauty and the beast
by carlyxjack
Summary: Carly,the invisible girl, who has only love for her books. Everday she goes to the  library to read books. Apparently, there lives a small creature in the library who seems to be watching her.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story, guys. I won't continue highschool love. There is a small chance i will continue flowerly love. For some reason, I think the story has already a happy end. so I find it not necesarry to make it more beautiful. So here is a brand new story. It is inspired by the beauty and the beast. I'm sure you will find many elements of it.^^_

* * *

_

_"Once upon a time, there lived a king He was very handsome, very talented and could easily find himself a suitable wife. However he was never interested in others and could only love himsef. Moreover he was very greedy and arrogant. Due to his bad behaviour, he got enchanted by the rose witch. He was turned into an animal and had to stay as an animal, until he could finally find true love. No one knows what he was turned into .This was the king's fate."_

Carly shook her head. "Such a terrible story, and it has even no happy end!" Carly clapped afterwards the book shut. Carly searched for other books in the library. Apparently, there were not so many new books and she almost read everything. * Sigh..* Carly leaned her head on the library's table, so she could do a little nap. "I' am so sleepy..."Slowly her eyelids closed.

Around now, some other living being was awake. This animal had always been living in the libray and had never been outiside of the library. The library was his place. And would always be...or is it not quite true? The animal opened his eyes. Somehow, his inner instincts told him to wake up. The animal didn't know why, but it felt apparently something. The animal slowly left his hole and made his way to explore the library. The animal run around the libary, only to find a human sleeping.

It was very risky for the animal to go outiside far from the hole, because compared to human, the animal was enormous weak. But he had to go. Something about the human girl seemed to attract him.

When the girl brought a yawn, the animal quickly escaped to his hole. The girl was awake. The girl stretched her arms and brought another yawn. "Huh? It's already that late? I better go home. Carly took her rucksack and left the library as soon as possible. The animal watched from his little hole, the girl leaving the library. Now he was alone... **_again_.**

**

* * *

**

Can you guess, what's kind of animal it is? ^^ I think you already found out. Another thing. I really want to study the Englisch language, so I can write better stories. Please can you recommend me some study books for learning the Englisch language?


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly updated^^.

* * *

At school ,Carly was an invisible girl. Almost nobody paid attention to her. Expect for the teacher literature, of course. Carly loved literature and shared her love for literature with the teacher 'Saiga`. During literature lessons, Carly has always interesting talks with the teacher about some books or about other topics related to literature. Unfortunately, she paid not so much enthusiasm to other subjects. In other subjects she stayed at the background. It's not like she hates those subjects. It's just that she doesn't like to stand in the spotlight . Her seriouness and calmness makes other people not approaching her. But it doesn't matter. Carly loves books more that anything. Romance, love or friendschip, she doesn't miss any of it. Books were her life and will it stay so?

Like always, Carly left the school building by herself. She has no friends to accompany her. Immediately she goes to the library to carry out her hobby. Only Reading, reading ,reading and ...reading! She sat at the table and started reading "Daddy Long Legs." This was one of her favourite stories. About an orphan girl who writes letters to her caretaker. She doesn't know his name, but she knows only that he is a tall man. That's why she titled him as Daddy Long Legs. At the end she found out, the the caretaker is actually her friend. The story has a happy ending and is well-written. Carly smiled sadly. Such a wonderful story. There should exist more of them. She clapped the book and put the book back on the book shelf.

I am going for round two, thought Carly. She searched for another book, but couldn't find easily another good book. Until she came across "Secret garden." Yipee. Another classical story. She placed again at the table, so she can start reading the book. Carly was interupted by a sound. It was the sound of quick, little footsteps coming closer to her. Carly turned her head at differnt directions to find nobody. I must have misheard, thought Carly. Carly continued reading the book. After finishing the book, Carly put the book back and found it time to go home. When she turned her head to her ruckpack, she saw something standing next to her bag.

It was a small animal; It was a MOUSE! In the first instance, Carly shrieked. "How long have you been standing there?" Carly was not very fond of animals, neither mice. Carly walked even a round circle to avoid the mouse, but to get the rucksack. The mouse only looked curious at Carly's movements and stayed motionless. "Why are you not running away?"asked Carly curious. "I expected mice to suspicious of people. "But it doesn't matter, she had to get the rucksack. She quickly snatched the rucksack an ran away. The mouse stayed only motionless and wondered why the girl was afraid of him.

Carly ran as hard she could. Passengers were looking suspiciously at her, but it doesn't matter. She has to go home. She ran so hard that she didn't notice a guy watching her ,when she passed him. First he looked a little bit surprised, but quickly he returned his composure. "Huh? Wasn't that the invisible girl? His lips turned into a smirk. "Or schould I say the invisible beauty? Carly was already out of reach and didn't hear his words.

When Carly came home, her parents were surprised to find Carly breathing for air. "What have you been doing?"asked Carly's mother wonderingly. Carly replied. "The- re was aaaa- mou—se at the libra—ry... "A mouse?"replied Carly's mother. She chuckled. "That was the commotion about? You shouldn't exaggerate. Mice are cute and harmless." Carly didn't like the reaction her mother gave. Unlike her parents, she was a coward. "But he could be dangerous!"defended Carly . Mother could onl y laugh."I mean it!"continued Carly.

Around now,the mouse was sleeping safely in his hole. And the guy? Who knows.

* * *

The guy is also from the yugioh 5d's series and he is a bad guy. I hope with this info, you can guess who the guy was.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3^^

* * *

The next day, Carly went to school as usual. Only this day went rather different than usual. Mostly no one paid attention to her during the lessons, but for some reasons one of her classmates seems constantly to examine her. It was a boy with the name Divine. Carly has never paid attenton to her classmates, but she knows for sure that he is a ladyman. Does he want to bully me,thought Carly. Hopefully not, otherwise I will get the whole class against me. When Divine bullies someone, almost everyone will join in his bullying. Carly started sweating due to nervousness. Please God, let not that happen.

When school was over, Carly wanted to leave the schoolbuilding immediately. Unfortunately Divine was waiting in front of the schooldoor. I hope not for me, thought Carly. But he is alone, so he is not really plotting something? Otherwise he would have other kids around him. Carly tried to sneak unnoted, but failed so, because Divine walked toward Carly. "Hé Carly." "Yes?"replied Carly. "Sorry to disturb you, but can I have a moment with you?" Carly was a little unsure about his intentons, but wanted to be polite. "Ok" Divine smiled happily." Really? Nice."Carly said nothing at his response. _I wonder if he finds me passive, thought Carly. I say nothing, while most other kids would give at least a response. _Divine and Carly walked together. _I wonder what Divine wants to talk with me about. Is it about homework? About the lessons or about the teachers? Or maybe about a girl and he wants my advice? No, the last possibility couldn't be. I am to unsocial to help with that. But what could it be?_

Luckily Divine started talking. "Hé Carly, you like books, don't you?" Carly was a little bit surprised by his question, but answered politely: "Yes, I do." "I think you should pay attention to other things, other than books." "Huh?"replied Carly. Divine could see Carlys puzzling face. "What I meant to say, is that there are other things ,which are more important than books." "Is is not my choice?"asked Carly a little bit irritated.""Yes, of course, answered Divine. But think about the future. You want to become rich, have many friends around you and have of course a family. Or am I wrong? Somehow Carly didn't get what Divine wants to say. She was in fact quite irritated by him and wanted to say some vulgar words to him, but she has to remain calm. Otherwise she would lose her reputation as a calm and intelliticual person. " Sorry, I got other ideas for my future, and that includes not that. With these words, Carly just walked away . Divine frowned his eyebrows. He didn't quite expect Carly to behave that way. Mostly the girl will behave like he wants, but this girl is so stubborn. Maybe it's better that way, thought Divine. I would never want to have a stupid girl as a girlfriend or as wife. She is the perfect one for me.

Carly was already in the library searching for books. Somehow her thoughts were somewhere else. _What on earth was that guy thinking. Just freely saying what crossed his mind. He must be very stupid._ Because Carly was lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the little mouse sniffing on her shoes. Until Carly felt something on her shoes. When Carly turned her head to her shoes, she saw the mouse. As a reacton she kicked the mouse away. The mouse crashed into the wall and fell. Carly was shocked by her action. Did she just kill a mouse? No way! I would never harm anyone. She ran quickly to the mouse and picked him up. What did I do? I just killed an innocent living beiing. Carly started crying. Luckily she felt the mouse weakly sniffing her hand. The mouse was still alive! After wards Carly went home with the mouse. At home she showed the mouse to her parents. And her parents suggested her to take care of that animal, until he has completly recovered. The mouse was put in a box and got some delicious cheese. Carly felt so guilty, that she made a promise to herself to take good care of the mouse. After all she was the one who harmed that little animal.

Before Carly went to bed, Carly went to the mouse to apologize. "I know you will not understand me, but I am truly sorry for what I have done. I hope you can forgive me."With that carly went to her bed.

For a little moment , it looked like the mouse understood her and felt sympathy for her.

* * *

Did you like the chapter? Yeah, it's Divine and he looks like Gaston from the beauty and the beast.


	4. Chapter 4

It was still dark, but Carly could feel something or somebody pressing on her.

It could be her mum, who is putting the blanket on her. "Mum, what are you doing?" When Carly opened her eyes, somebody covered her mouth. "Mmmpp?"could only Carly muffle.

When she looked very well, she could see a halfnaked boy bending on her bed. He had blonde hair and looked very muscular. A robber? And halfnaked? No, it could be a rapist! That thought made Carly very afraid.

She tried to attack the attacker with all her might. The boy whispered very slowly: "Don't be afraid, I don't mean any harm, please be quiet. Carly stopped struggling en let her herself go. The boy slowly and gently brought his hand away, which has covered her mouth. "Phew, that's much better. If you had been shouting, I am afraid I would be discovered. Carly remained silent and looked distrustful at him.

"Who are you? "Sissed Carly.

The boy stared at her and smiled afterwards. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself yet. " He made a gesture with his hand. "My name is Jack Atlas, and I am the prince of Varenia. Carly stared at him for a moment, until she started laughing.

"Prince Jack Atlas?" And from a kingdom, called Varenia? Ha, ha, ha. I think I remember something like that. Wasn't it from a book. Wow your joke is so bad." Carly continued laughing, while the boy looked annoyed at her. "I am serious..." "Yeah, sure, "said Carly. "And then I am Cleopatra, ha, ha, ha. Carly got tears of laughter. The boy almost explode, but he knew he had to stay quiet, otherwise he would wake up the other members of the house. "I mean it, he said once again. This time , he said it, with hardening his voice.

Carly looked still and wiped her tears away. " Oh, chill out." I got it, you're Jack Atlas, prince of a kingdom so called Varenia. Jack could clearly hear the saracasm in her voice, but said nothing. "Now,you mention, princie boy", that book about prince Jack Atlas had a bad ending, if I remember correctly. The prince was turned into a beast or something like that, and no one knows where to find him." The boy only smiled at her. "Where is the mouse?", he said. "Huh, what are you now talking about?" "You have a pet or a mouse in your room, haven't you? Where is the mouse now?" Carly looked suspiciously at him, but stood up to check how the mouse was doing. She was looking in the box, but she couldn't find the mouse anywhere. Carly turned her face to jack. "what did you do to him?" Jack grinned while saying:

"Where is the beast right now? I guess in front of you."

Carly stammeled and could only look in disbelief, while Jack widened his smile.

"Yeah, I am the mouse."


	5. Chapter 5

"That can't be true?"gasped Carly. Carly ran against Jack and tried to hit his face. "What did you do to my mouse?" Jack tried to defend his face by putting his hands before his face. "I told you, I was that mouse.". The irritation was clearly audible in his voice. "You LIAR! What did you do to my mouse? TELL ME IMMEDIATELY!" Not soon afterwards, Carly received a slap on her face. Carly was immediately silenced. "I told you that I was the mouse. Why won't you believe me?" "Carly stammered: "That's im…possible. That only happens in fairytales… Jack grinned and neared closer to Carly's face. "It does happen. And I am clearly an evidence of that. Carly just shut her mouth. You never know. Maybe this creep will hit her again, if she says another word that doesn't apply to his way of thinking. For now, keeping your mouth shut was the best option for preventing another slap.

"Did you now lose your tongue?" yelled Jack. Carly still stayed quiet. "I just said:"Did you lose your tongue,"repeated Jack. Carly still said nothing. Jack grinned. "Just now you had a big mouth and now you are behaving like a weak child. Am I that frightening? He neared his face very close to Carly's. Their noses almost touched each other. Carly gulped. Did I do the good thing? Maybe I should have said something? Jack studied Carly's face. And suddenly he grinned again. He inched closer to Carly's face." If I see your expressions, then I may think that you are not very comfortable with me." Carly was indeed not comfortable with him. Carly could clearly feel his breathe. He is far too close, shouted Carly mentally. That is not normal!

Suddenly, Jack slipped his tongue between Carly's mouth.

Carly was shocked. Carly pushed Jack away. "What are you doing?" "Is it not obvious? I was just checking if you had lost your tongue. But luckily that wasn't the case. And wow, you can talk for some miracle reason! Carly could clearly hear the sarcasm in his tone. What a brat, thought Carly. How dare he humiliating me. When Carly glanced at Jack, she could see Jack licking his own lips. "You are very tasty." Carly blushed. How dare he humiliate me so much! Carly ran towards Jack to give him a slap, when suddenly a smock appeared. Jack was nowhere to be found and there remained only a mouse. "Oh my God, he even spoke the truth!"shouted Carly, while lifting her hands to her face. How can that be possible?" When she glanced at the mouse, she couldn't bring herself to slap that mouse. "That mouse and that boy from before are not the same," convinced Carly herself. So she didn't slap that mouse.

The boy was only spared due to his another form, which Carly found exremely cute. For now, Jack was safe.

* * *

sorry for the short chapter ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that it took much time to update, but finally here is chapter 6

* * *

When Carly woke up, she was so sure that she has dreamed. Come on. A person, who can turn into an animal? I guess I must be crazy to think something like that might be possible. Carly let out a yawn and scratched the back of her head. "So how is my lovely pet-chan doing?" Carly went to the box to see her pet. You could clearly see the mouse's head popping out the little house. It was such a cute sight. He is so cute, thought Carly. Or perhaps it is a she? Mhmm? I guess I have to pick up the mouse to see, if it is a he or a she. Carly slowly pulled the roof of the house away. Then gently picked up the mouse. She tried to turn the mouse over, but she was afraid to hurt the little animal. So Carly changed her mind. Nhah. I don't need to know, if you are a male or a female. Gently and slowly, Carly put the mouse back in his box and put the roof of the house back on its place.

I guess it is time for breakfast, thought Carly. Then Carly left the room.

When Carly went to the living room, her parents have already started eating. "So how is our little guy doing?"asked mother. Carly gave her a not understanding look. "I meant your pet."

"Oh, you mean that little mouse. I guess he or she is doing fine. At least it got enough food and water."Carly let out a small laugh. Mother smiled gently at her daughter. "I guess you are taking very good care of him or her. We really have to find out, whether it is a girl or a boy." Carly just shrugged. "It's just a mouse, so we don't need to make an effort into finding out, whether it is a male or a female." Mother shook her head. "No, we have to find out. Otherwise we can't give a proper name to that little animal." Carly let out a sigh. "It's just a mouse, mum." "Carly, weren't you the one who told me that animals are like human beings? Carly swallowed. Oh no, mum is using my own words against me. Carly avoided eye contact with her mum. "Yes, I remember vaguely that I told something like that." "Then you will know it's important for the animal to get a proper name. How would a girl feel like, if she received a boy's name?" "I guess she would not be very happy." Mother nodded. "I will go to my room to find out whether the mouse is a boy or a girl." Mother smiled and stroked here daughter's head.

"Do that." Mother kissed gently on her forehead. "Mum! I am not a small child anymore." "Oh, you still are. I still consider a fourteenth years-old girl as a child. Carly turned red like a tomato. "Mum!"

Mother could only laugh.

Carly angrily went to her room. I am not a child, thought Carly. Ok, theoretically I am still not an adult, but when you are fourteen years old; your body will start changing. Hormones will start working and slowly your body starts changing. People call it puberty. I call it maturity.

When Carly opened the door, she could see the shock of her life. That blond guy was there. Before Carly could shout or warn her parents, the boy has covered her mouth with his hand. "Don't you dare shout or otherwise I will hurt you very badly." Carly could only shiver. The boy gave her a devilish smile. "You are very quiet unlike yesterday. You really did lose your tongue after all! Softly the boy massaged her upper body. Carly had some breasts, but they were too small. So she couldn't feel anything. The boy drily said: "They are too small." Carly knew what he meant by that and glared at him and finally punched him in the stomach. The boy fell backward. "What the …" The boy recovered and looked at her furiously. "How dare you hit me!" " I could say that to you," defended Carly. "You touched my breasts." "You call those breasts! They were too small." That was the biggest insult she has ever known. "Drop DEAD!"

* * *

**Me :Is Carly going to kill Jack?**

**Jack: I hope not, otherwise I make sure you won't write anymore**

**Carly: * embarassed* I will never hurt or kill anyone. * starts crying***

**Jack: Don't worry. I know you won't. It's just that damn writer who makes everything up.**

**Carly: Oh, Jack, I am so happy that you have so much faith in me.**

*** They starts kissing***

**Me: I will make it damn difficult for them to come together, I need some help. Divine come here!**

*** Divine comes***

**Divine: What's wrong, writer?**

**Me: Makes it so difficult for them to come together.**

**Divine: You can count on me * devilish smile***


End file.
